


Surgery - (221B, ftm John in the 1920s)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1900s Surgery, 1920s, 1920s Surgery, 20th Century, 20th Century Surgery, 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 20th Century, Anesthesia, Black Markets, Body Dysphoria, Chest Dysphoria, Double Incision, Dysphoria, Established Johnlock, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ether, Ether Anesthesia, FTM John Watson, Gender Dysphoria, Hugs, Illegal Activities, John Needs A Hug, John Watson Needs A Hug, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Hugs, M/M, Mastectomy, Surgery, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Transition, Transitioning, black market, ftm character, illegal surgery, johnlock hugging, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~Stamford took the fountain paint-brush to John’s skin, measuring, mapping, planning. John shut his eyes against his friend’s surgical touch.This can be read as any rendition of Sherlock Holmes, but it's mostly based off of bbc, & ACD's canon. Inspiration was drawn from the life of James Barry.Mike Stamford, John's private doctor, & confidante when he was in school, is an experienced doctor who helped John to present as male while they were in school together, & falsified a gynecomastia diagnosis for him. Stamford is the only person John trusts to perform mastectomy & keep his secret, even if he hasn't trained much for surgery. Mastectomy in the 1920s was usually aggressive/radical, removing pectoral muscles, lymph nodes, & skin as a measure against breast cancer. John & Mike were playing it by ear, having planned out the surgery beforehand, & John, (being a military surgeon), had spent enough of his free time plotting out a surgical method, although he would be unable to retain his nipples & areolas. With Ether as both local & general anesthesia, John prepares to go under the knife.
Relationships: John Watson & Mike Stamford, John Watson/Mike Stamford, Mike Stamford & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mike Stamford, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 16





	Surgery - (221B, ftm John in the 1920s)

**Author's Note:**

> I like the Roaring 20s for the James Barry inspired AU.
> 
> This one is basically a sequel to Unexpected Appointment, but instead of them seeing a stranger in the 80s, they're seeing Mike in the 1920s.
> 
> Note: I did SO MUCH research on surgery in the 1920s for this, & I found the best ad ever: "Japanese Method to Removing Body" & that was it. Yes please, I want to have no corporeal form, that's the nonbinary dream.

John removed his next-to-last layer of five with discomfort, but trusted Mike, after all, Mike was one of the few people who knew John’s secret, & being another doctor, was also John’s PCP. John then removed the size-too-small-flapper-style-binder-bra, his last line of defense. Stamford took the fountain-paintbrush to John’s skin, measuring, mapping, planning. John closed his eyes at his friend’s surgical touch. 

“Sorry, mate,” Consolation.

“Hm.” John couldn’t respond.

...Finally, it was over. Mike supplied a medical-gown. John switched places with the assistants so that Stamford could explain the procedure without John having to listen. Outside the room, Sherlock observed John’s appearance. Gowned, & in-his-head. “John?” No response, save a moment of eye-contact. “John, I’ll be here after you get out. I know it’s painful, but you won’t have that problem anymore.” Wordlessly, John leaned into Sherlock’s arms, gripping his torso tightly. Sherlock mirrored.   
Stamford & his assistants interrupted their long embrace, leading John into the operating-room. 

“Watson, this is ether, I’m going to spread some over... the operating area, & we’ll have you inhale some. It’ll put you out.” Mike warned.

John nodded, laying on the table, shirtless again. Mike wasn’t a practiced surgeon, & John knew nothing about the assistants, but he trusted Mike. Mike had falsified gynecomastia for him, even. John literally put his life in Mike’s hands. He fell into unconscious bliss.


End file.
